


Soundtrack to Our Lives

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack choose the song for their first dance as husbands.





	Soundtrack to Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Song lyrics are Anne Murray's Could I Have This Dance.
> 
> So, while I was writing Of Love Lost and Found, I thought it would be nice to do Mac and Jack's first dance at their wedding. So, you get this little piece of fluff, and JustDoIt24/7 gets a bonus to the dancing prompt. Enjoy!

“For the last time, Jack, we are not playing Metallica at our wedding,” Angus “Mac” MacGyver told his fiance, Jack Dalton.

 

“What’s wrong with Metallica?” Jack wanted to know. “They have plenty of romantic songs.”

 

“No, they don’t. Any song that consists mainly of screeching is inherently _not_ romantic.” Jack opened his mouth, but Mac cut him off before he could speak. “That goes for Iron Maiden, Guns N’ Roses, and any of that other crap you like.”

 

“It’s not crap,” Jack pouted. “It’s better than what you listen to.”

 

Mac sighed. “We’ve gone over this. It should be something that’ s  meaningful for both of us.”

 

“But we have totally different tastes in music,” Jack pointed out.

 

“I know. That’s why we’ve been at this for two hours.”

 

Jack thought a minute. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Mac said.

 

“Then let me pick the song.”

 

Mac was dubious. “Just promise me it won’t be heavy metal.”

 

“Hey, I like other things,” Jack said, wounded.

 

Mac thought about it. Yeah, Jack was almost equally obsessed with classic country. Mac wasn’t sure Willie Nelson was appropriate either, but it definitely had more potential than Metallica. “Okay,  you can pick the song ,” he said. 

 

Jack beamed. “I know the perfect song. You won’t be sorry.”

 

Mac really hoped his fiance was right.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Mac sat at the head table, Jack’s arm—his  _husband’s_ arm—around him, and gazed out at the sea of family and friends. They’d originally thought they’d have just a small wedding, but after far to o much time arguing and trying to get the guest list down to a reasonable number, they gave in. A large number of Phoenix Foundation employees were there, along with former unit members from both their military days. Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer, their best friends and teammates, were, of course, at the head table with them as Best Man and Maid of Honor.

 

Dinner had been served and cleared, toasts had been made (Jack would never admit it, but he cried at both Riley and Bozer’s toasts,  and Mac had to admit his eyes had watered a bit as well), and the dance floor had been cleared. The DJ was set with a playlist of Mac and Jack’s favorites (with a surprising number in common after all) as well as some wedding standards.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention, it’s time for the first dance,” the DJ’s voice rang out.

 

Jack rose and extended his hand to Mac. “May I have this dance?”

 

Mac placed his hand in his husband’s—man, that would never get old. “I’d be honored.”

 

Jack led them to the floor and took Mac’s hand in his,  his  other hand on the small of Mac’s back, Mac’s hand on Jack’s shoulder, and they waited for the music to start. Mac was still a little nervous about what  Jack had chosen, but he did trust his husband, though maybe not his taste in music. Besides, the day had been perfect so far, and even Metallica couldn’t ruin it. And Jack had promised.

 

The strains of a waltz started playing. Mac recognized it, but couldn’t quite place it. He thought it was a country song, but not Willie Nelson. Then, the vocals started, and Mac recognized Anne Murray’s Could I Have This Dance.

 

Jack sang softly along with the lyrics as he waltzed Mac across the floor.

 

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? 

 

Mac was swept away in the music and the motion, hardly noticing when, one by one, other couples took the floor. He only had eyes for Jack, the wonderful man who would be his partner every night for the rest of their lives. He felt his eyes tear up again, and Jack smiled tenderly at him, freeing his hand from Mac’s to wipe the tears away.

 

“Hey, none of that. Didn’t I tell you I knew the perfect song?”

 

Mac returned Jack’s smile, blinking away the leftover tears. “Yeah, you did, and you were right.”

 

Perfect.


End file.
